


To The Edge (Of The Forest and Back)

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Series: Dave And John Are DATING [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camping, Dave Can't Set Up A Tent, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: A follow up to my other story, Touch. It's been two months since John and Dave hooked up, and Dave suggests that the two go on a camping trip. They do so, and boy howdy do they get up to some funny and smutty stuff!!!(You don't need to have read Touch to understand this fic, don't worry : - ) )





	To The Edge (Of The Forest and Back)

John was sitting at his desk, browsing social media on his computer, when Dave bust through the door. 

“Dude.”

John turned his chair to face Dave. “Yeah?”

“Wanna go camping?”

John looked at Dave in astonishment. Did he _really_ think that John would just drop everything and go camping with him? Because if so...he was correct.

“Sure man. When?”

“All weekend. We go tomorrow. I love you.” Dave, as soon as he rushed in, rushed back out.

“Wh...okay???” John said, bewildered.

John got up from the desk. As he went about his room packing stuff up for the trip, he thought about Dave. He had been in a relationship with the guy for two months now, and every moment was wonderful. Cuddles, kisses, dates, and...the occasional make-out session that got very touchy-feely. John recalled what Dave had said the night they finally got together.

“So...are we a thing now?”

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.”

God, that was cheesy. 

* * *

And so tomorrow came. John woke up and waved goodbye to his Dad as he moved outside with his backpack of supplies. Dave was already in his shoddy-ass car waiting. John threw his pack into the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

“Dude. You ready for this sick trip?”

“Yeah, dude,” John said. He then leaned over and gave Dave a peck on the cheek.

“Heheh. Okay so here’s the dealio, there’s not gonna be any reception out there, so it’s just gonna be us and the trees and shit.”

“Sounds pretty nice.”

“I know, right? Okay, it’s gonna be a while ‘till we get there so...recline your seat and sleep for a bit.”

“I’m not tired, Dave.”

“We’ve been dating for 2 months, bro, I know when you’re tired.”

John laughs.

* * *

The car pulls up in an empty parking lot. Dave turns to the passenger seat to see John asleep. He knew it. He gently shook him awake.

“Dude. We’re here.”

“Wh..five...more minutes…” John mumbled, turning away from Dave.

“John if you don’t wake up I will empty this water bottle on your head and I will feel no remorse.”

“You wouldn’t...dare…” John said, looking at Dave, challenging him with his eyes.

As soon as Dave looked at the water bottle John got up.

“Fine, fine. I’m up. You happy?”

“Yes,” Dave said, brushing John’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Alright...let’s get our stuff and get heading out there, yeah?” 

“Let’s do this shit.”

John and Dave got out of the car and popped open the trunk. John carried his backpack, and a chair, while Dave handled his backpack, the tent, and a chair. 

“We’re gonna have to make multiple trips.” Dave realized.

“Oh well.” 

The two walked into the woods, following a dirt trail that wove through the trees. The sunlight overhead was trying it’s damndest to touch the grassy earth, but the heavy leaf coverage overhead prevented most of it from doing so. Plenty of pretty flowers were about, swaying gently in the summer breeze. It was lovely.

“Okay...right here works, yeah?” Dave questioned, looking back at John.

John surveyed the spot Dave chose. It was nearby some source of water, as the sound of drops hitting rocks could be heard. There was a picnic table and a grill, both of which were in disrepair. There was plenty of space for a variety of activities, and best of all, no-one else. A completely isolated location. 

“Yup. This place is perfect...how’d you find out about it?” John said, setting down his stuff on the table.

“Looked it up online. C’mon, let’s get the rest of the stuff from the car.”

The two trekked back to the car, grabbed the rest of the supplies, and went back to their camp. 

“Alright. Now we just gotta set everything up. Uh, there’s a clothesline thing in that bag over there, you get that and everything, I’ll handle the tent.”

“You sure, Dave?”

“Yeah. I’m an expert, dude. They don’t call me Dave ‘Awesome At Pitching Tents’ Strider for nothing.”  
  
John snorted. “Who’s they?”

“Y’know. They.”

John shook his head and rolled his eyes, and got to work setting up the clothesline, and the chairs. John had done a pretty good job, it all looked very nice. Like a real camp. What was he thinking, of course, it looks like a real camp it IS a real camp. John’s train of thought was stopped when he heard curses under Dave’s breath.

“Dave, you o-” John began, and then immediately broke down into laughter at what he saw.

Before him was Dave ‘Awesome At Pitching Tents’ Strider, wrapped up in the tent, surrounded by weird standing poles. Every time he tried to unwrap himself, he just got more tangled and more tangled. John laughed hard, his giggles ringing throughout the whole forest.

“D-Dave oh...oh my god..holy SHIT I can’t breathe...hahahhahahaha!!!”

Dave looked frustratingly at John.

“Could you maybe help me the fuck out here???”

“But I thought...you were David ‘Awesome At Pitching Tents’ Strider..hahh…”

“Well yeah okay maybe I was wrong help me.”

“Alright, alright...hahaha…”

John came over and unwrapped Dave, and then helped him set up the tent. After about an hour or so, the camp was finally all set up. Dave and John relaxed in their folding chairs.

“So...you enjoying this so far?” Dave asked, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Yeah. I am.” 

“Good.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, taking in their surroundings. This was gonna be amazing.

* * *

“So...wanna go swimming?” Dave asked, smiling. 

“Sure...ah shit!”

“What?”

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit. Shit.”

“Dude, don’t worry about it. You brought more than one pair of underwear, yeah?”

“Yeah...why?”

“Just swim in that. Then you can hang it to dry on the line. Pretty smart, huh?”

“Yeah, alright, you win. Now, where are we swimming?”

“There’s a waterfall, like, right near here. We’ll do it there if it’s alright with you.”

“That works. Let’s get going.”

The two got up and grabbed some towels, and then John followed Dave to the waterfall. When they arrived, there was not a soul around besides them. John took in the beautiful scenery, while Dave began to strip down to his underwear. John snapped out of it and did the same. Setting their towels and glasses down on a nearby rock in the sun, and then eagerly jumped into the cool water.

They splashed, they threw water into each other’s faces and floated around, basking in the warm summer sun’s heat. After an hour or so of swimming and making fools of themselves in the water, they got out and dried off, and headed back to their camp. The sun was still in the sky, but in an hour or two sunset would start and night would appear.

John and Dave relaxed on the picnic table, too lazy to change out of their wet clothes yet. John rested his head against Dave’s chest, while Dave ran his hands through John’s soaking black hair. Then, Dave’s face grew a big grin.

“Hey, John?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna try something out.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Like...sexually.”

“Oh?” John said, sitting upright to face Dave.

“Okay so like...ever heard of edging?”

“Edging??? The hell is that?”

“Alright so basically it’s jackin’ off and stuff but when you’re about to cum you stop and keep stopping and starting until you can’t take it anymore.”

“And you want to do that?”

“Yeah I was thinkin’ like...we could do it to each other. I mean you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Dave reassured. 

“No no, that sounds...interesting. Let’s do it.”

“Alright!” Dave said enthusiastically. John rolled his eyes and then noticed the obvious boner in Dave’s underwear. He laughed.

“What’s so funny?”  


John pointed at Dave’s boxers. “So that’s what you meant by Dave ‘Awesome At Pitching Tents’ Strider, huh?”

Dave looked down with surprise. “Huh. Would you look at that.”

John laughed again. 

“Yeah, haha, get your dick out so I can jack you off already,” Dave said.

John pulled his boxers down to his ankles as Dave did the same. Dave’s 6.4-inch member stood tall, just slightly bigger than John’s 5.11 member. But, John was thicker than Dave. Dave moved his hand over to grip John, but stopped, looking at John for a sign to go ahead. John nodded, and wrapped his hand around Dave’s penis. Dave did the same for John. 

They started slowly, stroking up and down at the same pace, gently rubbing each other while soft moans fell from their lips. Dave hadn’t put his shades back on, and so John and Dave stared lovingly into each other’s eyes, getting lost in them. Their pace quickened, and soon they were about to climax...when both hands let go.

Dave pulled John in for a sloppy, messy kiss. Their tongues met, and they made out passionately. After a few minutes, John’s hand slowly began to move back down to Dave’s member hesitantly, and Dave broke the kiss. He nodded, and the two went back to stroking one another. 

Their pants and moans grew louder and heavier, and John finally spoke, his voice heavy with lust.

“A-Are we gonna..hahh...keep going or s-stop again...” he asked.

“We’ll...fuck...we’ll stop one more time, okay babe?” 

“Alright...hah…”

They stopped again and went back to kissing. By now, sunlight was ever-so-slightly beginning to fade away. John moved his hand back down to Dave’s member and resumed rubbing it, and Dave did the same. Very quickly, the two reached climax and finally came, their cum shooting upwards and landing on their chests and stomachs. The two breathed heavily.

“That...was...amazing…” John said, basking in the afterglow.

“I know...right?”

“We need...to do that...again sometime.”

“Totally…”

They sat in silence for a while, exhausted. Finally, Dave spoke up.

“We should get inside the tent.”

“Yeah...yeah that’d probably be good.”

They got up, and cleaned themselves off, and hung their clothes on the line. Then they climbed into the tent and cuddled in a sleeping bag. They fell asleep, holding each other tightly, snuggled up. Before John drifted asleep, he was satisfied knowing that this _was_ the best camping trip ever.


End file.
